You're My
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: Mana mungkin aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu, kau itu... Mind to RnR?


You

Pairing: SasukeXSakura

Gendre: Family, romance

Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Eyd belum tepat, tyoo, feel gak kerasa, alur gak jelas dsb

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

Aku ingin dia merasakan sendiri bagaimana perasaanku padanya, aku ingin tanpa kukatakan langsung, dia akan sadar dengan sendirinya bahwa aku selalu mencintainya.

"Sasuke, Hm... kau tau? Diluar ada pedagang _ice cream_ keliling, kita beli yuk?" Kau selalu bertingkah layaknya anak kecil, selalu memujukku dengan rayuan jelekmu itu dan memintaku untuk membelikan makanan kesukaanmu. Sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa enaknya benda dingin dan manis itu. Menyebalkan, sungguh... aku paling tidak suka dengan makanan manis, rasanya benar-benar mengerikan.

"Aku tidak tertarik!" Aku berkata dengan dingin dan tanpa sedikipun menoleh padamu, aku kembali membuka lembar demi lembar novel misterius yang selalu kubawa kemana-mana ini.

"Cih!" Kau mendecih kesal, tidak suka dengan reaksi yang kuperlihatkan. Hm... Semakin kau kesal, aku semakin menyukaimu.

"Kau sama sekali tidak asyik Sasuke, ayolah... ini yang aku tidak suka jika disuruh tinggal berdua denganmu, kau itu benar-benar membosankan!" Kau mulai marah, menunjukkan wajah kesalmu, duduk disampingku, sambil sesekali menatap wajahKU yang masih terlihat datar. Aku masih diam dan tidak bereaksi banyak, Maaf sekali... rayuanmu masih belum cukup untuk membuatku beranjak dari tempat dudukku.

"Sasukeee..." Kau mulai merayu lagi, dan sungguh. Aku mulai tergoyah, jangan memakai nada suara seperti itu _Baka!_

"Sasuke, Pleaseee... aku benar-benar lagi mau makan _ice creammmm_!" Dasar _Baka_, kenapa kau malah mendekat padaku, memasang wajah _puppy eyesmu_ dan merayuku seperti itu?

"Hah!"

_Brukk.._

Novel tebal yang selalu kupegang, kini tergeletak diatas meja. Kualihkan pandanganku padamu, melihat bagaimana cantiknya parasmu yang begitu menawan. Kau tersenyum lebar dan dengan pelan menarik lenganku agar bisa kau genggam. Dasar, kau benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Sasuke..." Lagi-lagi kau memanggilku, dan aku hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"Baiklah!" Aku tau, saat aku setuju untuk mengabulkan permintaanmu, kau akan meloncat kegirangan, kembali memelukku dan langsung menarik lenganku untuk segera pergi membeli _ice cream_ kesukaanmu.

"Yeayyy... Sasuke baik!" Kau lansung meloncat kegirangan dan langsung memelukku dengan erat. Tuhkan? Aku sudah bilang.

Melihatmu makan dengan wajah bahagia adalah hiburan tersendiri untukku. Kau makan dengan sangat lahap seperti tidak ada hari esok, sesekali kau akan melirik padaku dan menjelirkan lidahmu. Dasar, apa kau pikir aku tertarik dengan _ice creammu_ itu? jangan bercanda.

_Brukk..._

Setelah membelikanmu ice cream, aku langsung menghempaskan tubuhku pada kursi sofa dan melanjutkan bacaanku. Sesekali aku akan melirik ke arahmu, menatap betapa cantiknya wajahmu yang sejak dulu selalu menghantui tidurku. Sungguh demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, aku benar-benar menyukaimu.

.

.

.

Saat malam tiba, kau akan mengerjakan Pr di ruang tamu, Kau duduk diatas lantai dan aku duduk diatas kursi sambil menonton televisi. Aku tahu otakmu encer, kau bisa mengerjakan semuanya dengan baik dan benar. Tapi... akan ada satu mata pelajaran yang bisa membuatmu memutar otak, hm... dan aku tau, sekarang kau sedang mengerjakan PR yang paling kau benci, Bahasa. Kau benci dan paling tidak suka dengan pelajaran itu kan?

"Hm..." Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumku saat melihat keadaanmu saat ini, kau duduk dengan gayamu yang sama sekali tidak elit, ikat rambutmu sudah berantakan gara-gara sudah beberapa kali kau acak, buku-buku didepanmu sudah penuh dengan coretan, dan aku tau sebentar lagi kau akan...

"Sasuke," Kau akan memanggil namaku, menatapku dengan tatapan memohonmu dan meringsut mendekatiku.

"Apa?" Aku sudah tau masalahmu, tapi... aku tetap ingin melihatmu mengatakannya dengan sendiri.

"Kau tau..." Kulihat kamu memajukan bibirmu kedepan, seperti tidak rela untuk meminta bantuan padaku.

"Tahu apa?" Aku pura-pura tidak peduli, pura-pura tidak mau mendengarkanmu.

"Sasuke, _Sensei_ bodoh itu kembali menyuruh kami untuk membuat puisi tentang cinta..." Kau membaringkan kepalamu pada pahaku, kau menggerak-gerakkan tanganmu, memainkan baju kemeja yang aku pakai, kau menatapku penuh harap dan aku tidak bisa menolakmu.

"Aku tidak akan membuatkannya untukmu!" Kataku cepat, aku sengaja berkata demikian agar bisa sedikit lebih lama melihat wajah cemberutmu.

"Sasukeeee!" Kau langsung memasang wajah sedih, geram dan kesal. Kau seperti ingin menangis, dan aku tidak bisa berhenti ketawa saat melihatnya.

"Sasuke, bantu akuuuu!" Kau mulai merayuku dengan cara kasar, kau memukul tubuhku berkali-kali dan aku hanya bisa tertawa sambil tetap mencoba untuk menghalangi tingkah laku nakalmu.

"Kau bisa membuatnya sendiri."  
"Tidak, aku sudah coba tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengerti cara membuat puisi cinta dengan benar?" Kau mulai marah, dan aku semakin menyukainya.

"Kau begitu, segeralah jatuh cinta!" Kutanggap tanganmu yang sejak tadi terus-terusan memukulku. Kau diam terpaku dan menatapku dengan wajah memerah, Sungguh kau benar-benar sangat lucu. Kita berhadapan, sekarang jarak diantara kita benar-benar sangat dekat.

"Aku mau jatuh cinta sama siapa? Tidak ada pria yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta," Kau berkata dengan nada sedih, kau seperti seorang gadis yang benar-benar tidak laku, seorang gadis yang tidak pernah dicintai oleh pria manapun.

"Aku tidak bisa jatuh cinta, tidak ada pria yang mau mendekatiku. Saat melihatku saja mereka seperti ketakutan, kalau sudah seperti itu... bagaimana mungkin aku bisa jatuh cinta." Kau menatapku dengan wajah kesal, oh... jangan bilang kalau kau marah padaku.

"Hm..." Aku tersenyum kecil dan langsung mengacak rambutmu yang sejak tadi sudah berantakan. Kau memejamkan matamu sebentar dan kembali menatapku.

"Kenapa kau tidak jatuh cinta dengan pria yang tidak takut padamu saja?"  
Kau terlihat bingung dan mulai berfikir keras.

"Semua pria takut padaku, aku tidak tau alasan mereka, tapi yang jelas... mereka menjauhiku. Semuanya takut padaku, tidak ada yang..."

"Aku kan tidak takut padamu!" Kau langsung memasang wajah terkejut, wajahmu merah dan kau benar-benar terlihat kaget. Kita saling bertatapan, dan aku tau... kau tidak mempercayai apa yang barusan aku katakan.

"S-Sa..." Kau mencoba untuk berbicara.

"Kenapa kau tidak jatuh cinta padaku saja?" Aku tidak membiarkanmu berkata apa-apa, kupotong kata-katamu dan langsung kutanyakan pertanyaan itu padamu. Hening... beberapa menit kemudian keadaan menjadi sunyi, kita masih saling bertatapan dan kau benar-benar terlihat aneh dimataku, reaksimu, terlihat sangat berbeda.

_Brukkk... _

"_Ittai!"_ Tiba-tiba saja kau meninju perutku, sial! Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan.

"_B-Baka_! Dasar bodoh." Kau langsung berbalik dan merapikan semua buku-bukumu yang berantakan diatas meja.

"Oi... kau, _Ittai!"_ Sungguh, tinjuannya benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Aku mana mungkin bisa jatuh cinta pada kakak kandungku sendiri. Dasar Sasuke-_oniichan_ _no bakaaa_!" Kau berlari, meninggalkanku sendiri dan masuk kekamarmu, menguncinya. Kau meninggalkanku sendirian menahan rasa sakit yang kau berikan.

"Hm..." Aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Kau benar, Kau benar Sakura... Aku ini kakak kandungmu, tidak mungkin kau akan jatuh cinta padaku.

"Sakuraaaa Tunggu pembalasanku!"

"_Oniichan no baka_!" Heh... Dasar, Aku benar-benar membencimu yang selalu menganggapmu Kakak, karena sungguh... Aku benar-benar mencintaimu.

Meski aku tidak bisa memilikimu, tidak akan kuijinkan orang lain mengambilmu dariku.

Owari...

Oh my... akhirnya gui gui bisa nepatin janji gui gui pada seseorang untuk bikin Sasusaku.

Dulu gui gui pernah berteman dengan seorang Sasusaku lover, dia berjanji akan membuat fic Narusaku untuk gui gui dan Gui gui berjanji untuk membuatkan Sasusaku untuknya.  
Tapi sebelum janjinya tercapai, dia udah pergi untuk selamanya...  
maaf, janji gui gui baru bisa gui gui tepati sekarang, hounto ni gomenasai.

Enggg... kalian para Sasusaku lover mungkin akan kesal dengan Gui gui, Fans Narusaku kok malah bikin Fic Sasusaku ya? gui gui gak bermaksud apa-apa kok pas bikin fic ini.. Kalau misal kalian gak suka ama fic ini, gak apa-apa kok. Saat gui gui mempublish fic ini di archive Sasusaku, gui gui udah menyiapkan diri gui gui jika kemungkinan gui gui akan mendapat flame.  
terima kasih udah membaca fic gui gui...

Salam kenal untuk para Fans Sasusaku semuanya.


End file.
